Research Plan Vision science experiments are becoming increasingly complex with tremendous demands being placed on interfacing specialized pieces of equipment, executing moment-by-moment dynamic control over stimulus delivery and data acquisition, and performing real-time analysis on streaming data. In addition, the increasing use of multielectrode recording systems and high-resolution imaging of neuronal morphology and activity has forced laboratories to consider the handling, storage, and computing requirements that these large datasets require. To meet these needs, the Software Engineering Core provides professional programming services to NEI funded laboratories that could not be supported by individual R01 awards. Moreover, by meeting the research needs of the faculty with a common resource, software can be engineered with the overarching goal of increasing data sharing and collaboration. Indeed, almost all of the applications and resources provided thus far are shared between multiple Core faculty, and numerous applications have been provided to NEI-funded investigators at other universities, including Dartmouth Medical School, University of California, Berkeley, University of Southern California, University of Pennsylvania, Mount Sinai School of Medicine, and Louisiana State University Medical School. The Software Engineering Core also published highly innovative software tools in a peer-reviewed journal for the broader vision science community.